Katniss tells the kids
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss and Peeta finally tell their children why they have nightmares, why they haven't told them before. *Oneshot* KatPee


**Ok, I HAD to write this, I don't think it's ever been done on this website before...**

**Summary: Katniss tells her kids about her being in the Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games, probably never will.**

* * *

**Former-Mockingjay's POV**

Cantrie and Lye look at me expectantly. I gulp. In a burst of courage this morning, I had said to them that, yes, I would tell them about why I have nightmares, why I'm always shaking and screaming at night, why their father has his 'episodes.'

"Soooo?" Canterie, asks, who inherited my hair and Peeta's eyes

"Yeah, tell us!" Lye says. He has blond hair and grey eyes.

Shakily, I reach up and brush my hair away from my face. Time to dig up the nightmares, the pain that I try to keep from them. I stare blankly at the burn scars on my wrist until Peeta speaks up from beside me.

"You guys can't interrupt until we're done. Deal?"

they nod.

Peeta takes a deep breath, takes my hand, and begins.

"ninety years ago, districts one through 13 rebelled against the Capitol. The Capitol regained control over districts one through twelve, but they destroyed thirteen, Okay?"

They hesitantly nod.

"After that, to sow that they had complete control over the districts, the Capitol created the Hunger Games, where one boy and one girl from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen, is randomly chosen, so that in the end there is tewnty-four in all. They are sent to the Capitol to then fight to the death in an outdoor arena, and the last one living wins." Peeta says grimly.

Their eyes widen, but they don't quite understand.

"Your aunt , Prim, was reaped, but your mother volunteered for her, and we were in the arena."

Peeta looks at me as if asking, _are you sure?_I nod my head. He sighs and flips on the tv, switching to the video of our games, our first games.

We watch in silence as the video starts, beginning with th reaping, me volunteering, Peeta getting picked, then it cuts to the chariot races, showing a picture of Cinna and Portia, then the private sessions, wich were added in the more recent videos of the games. They laugh at my shooting the arrow at the Gamemaker's smiling when they see Plurtach fallling into the punch bowl.

After is Peeta's private session, then it goes to the live interviews. They grimace at Peeta confessing his love, staring in awe at my dress as I spin. After that is where the games begin, and I close my eyes and turn my head into Peeta as they begin. I can already feel the burning sensation when the fire crawled up my leg, the stab of the tracker jacker venom, the thirst. Peeta holds me, his eyes also closed. My children watch in shock-or maybe it's horror-at my games, Rue's death, when I find Peeta, the cave, Cato's gruesome death. Then, when the Game maker's announce that there can be only one victor, when I almost shoot Peeta, and when we almost swallow te berries.

After that is our post-game interview, then the video ends.

"Mom-"

"There's more" i say flatly

"After that, I told Peeta that I didn't really love him, that It was a survival strategy for the games. After that and during the victory tour, we had to act in love again" Peeta tells them about President Snow's threat, then It comes to the Quarter Quell.

"Snow announced that for the Seventy fifth games, the vicotrs had to be reaped again."

Peeta sighs and puts in the next video, of the Quarter Quell. This time, I don't bother even listeing what's going on. I sit on the couch, curled into a ball, until Peeta tells me it's over.

I still sit curled up, so Peeta tells them about his hijacking, and it's my turn.

I tell them about life in thirteen, before and after Peeta got there. Then I go on to tell them about our 'fake' mission to kill Snow, then how Prim died. each word I say is torturous, reminding myself how many people I killed, how many innocent people lost their lives in my existence.

Finally, I get to the part about the primroses, but by then I'm weeping so Peeta has to finish it.

"...Then, fifteen years later, Canterie was born."

Then he walks over to the ancient bookshelf near the hearth, pulling out the book with everyone's picture in it. He gives it to them, asking them to please be careful and put it back when they're done.

My children, so naïve at age 16, the year I was reaped, the year it all started.

At least they don't have to go through what I did.

Then It hits me; I just made them go through what I did. from the speaking to the videos.

But if they're as strong as us, they can get through it.

right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know the ending kinda sucks, but I couldn't really find a good way to end it.**

**Plus, I'm only 12, so I don't have a very wide vocabulary ^ ^;**

**check out my other stories AND DON"T FORGET TO-**

**-Review plz! :)**


End file.
